Walking On My Own Path
by Shina Kusagi
Summary: Shina Nakamura is a girl who just moved in to Konoha alone. There, like the rest of her clan, trains as shinobi and to discover her life and purpose. And yet, what mysteries and surprises await for her?
1. Chapter 1: Shina: So Hard To Move In

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Naruto the series itself or its characters. I only own the characters of my own (those whose names do not appear in the series), and my own plot of the story that doesn't exist in Naruto. 

-Chapters with romance will come up later in the story and teen-rated material will come up too-

Summary: Shina Nakamura is a kunoichi who just moved into Konoha as a place to live on her own if wished, and just like others who are in the Nakamura clan. There she lives her life in Konoha, enters Ninja Academy as a pre-genin transferred, and fight to know her purpose to the Nakamura Clan and her life.

* * *

Walking On My Own Path

Shina: So Hard to Move In

Geez, here I am at Konoha yet I have so many difficulties with people. First it was a pain commanding my dog I summoned and owned to cooperate with carrying the furniture, I needed to convince the proctors at the academy to let me register in as a genin but the answer was "no", and I had to scare off a group of sleazy men/guys looking for a "date". Today is when I have to prove myself to the proctors to let me in the academy as a genin. As I walk to the academy (I'd rather check out the town) with plenty of time on my hands, I thought about which proctor am I facing…

10 minutes later…

" **Cough**! **Cough**! Ahem… okay… I, Proctor Hayate, will announce this battle. Shina Nakamura, you shall face… Ebisu," the sick-sounded proctor said. I turned around to see my opponent and there he was, in a dark, navy one-piece outfit with the official Konoha headband in a bandana version. He also had spectacles that are round and very dark, pitch dark enough that you can't see his eyes and only the glare reflecting from his glasses.

"I shall introduce myself my fair lady, I am Ebisu, also proctor of the Third Hokage's grandson, let us fight shall we?" The elaborately sounded man spoke.

"Okay, fine with me…" I said. I was wondering… is he staring down at something? He would be if he had to use his index finger to push up his glasses from falling.

" I won't be going easy on you…" Ebisu said in a hidden playful tone in his voice.

As he rushed to me unarmed at the moment, I realized something… Uggh!! Now I found out why he was smiling and talking that way, he drew his attention to **my things**!

" Yeah, you know what? I won't go easy on **you**!!" I said in a ticked-off tone. Both of my hands immediately reached behind my back to pull out my weapons. I swiftly pulled out my weapon, and at the same time use the pull of the force opening my weapons.

" Fans?! Wow my lady, you must be a bit off if you're going to enter the ranks of this academy with those weapons so ladylike," Ebisu said in an underestimating statement.

_Oh yeah? Wait till you see… _As he ran full speed towards me ready to elbow me in, I stood in a stance of a basic technique of my weapon. In the range of five yards away, I immediately dashed towards him using a short burst of chakra to my feet. Spun and twisted to my left side with my right arm in lead, I knocked the pervy-sounding proctor off balanced to the ground. Following with his right-sided outfit cut to ribbons, he stood up again with the following of constant chatter from the spectators of the sides.

" Not bad… for a **girl**…" Ebisu complimented as to also save face from the sight.

" I can't believe this…" I said in exasperation. I made several hand signs and slapped them onto the ground,' _Earth shatter jutsu!_' A stream of earth rose up as if pressure underneath exploded vertically towards Ebisu. **Wham**! The end jabbed him underneath the chin and sent him flying like a rag doll. He managed to catch himself mid-air and said," Dodge this!" while throwing several kunais towards me. Swinging the fans to throw off the kunais, I dug my fans into the ground and threw up huge chunks of it towards him. He barely dodged all of them with just a bruise from his left forearm. Then suddenly a switch of water came at him, with me manipulating it from a river nearby. When I caught him disabled, I then let go of the water and summoned up fire from the edges of my fans.

" What is this?! Some kind of magic?" Ebisu shouted in shock as he struggles to avoid the blaze. He couldn't do much while in the air and speaking of air, I spun in a circle with the beginning of jumping to gather enough force then in the end I let go of it with one of my knee touching the ground.

When I actually gave Ebisu a chance for once to land on the ground, he started getting irritated like a bull.

" Alright, enough playing around," Ebisu grunted," Substitution clone jutsu!"

Ten of him came up surrounding me and cried out as if last ditch," Try to get away if you can!" charging at me simultaneously with shurikens flying like meteor showers. I quickly gathered water from the river with my fans and work fast enough for it to succeed.

"That's not going to save you now!" Ebisu said in a cackling voice," Huh?"

**Swish**! **Sching**! **Crackle**! Shards and walls of ice spread around from the encirclement to the Ebisus like a tidal wave, and then it imploded into a rain of ice covering the field. When Hayate called the battle to an end saying that Ebisu and I don't want to go overboard with the battle. When Hayate was done with his comment, the only thing that was left standing was I and the one down was Ebisu pinned with ice to the ground.

" Then that settles it, Shina Nakamura you are accepted into Ninja Academy as a genin," an old, raspy-sounding voice said," This is acceptance from yours truly, the Third Hokage. And even though your skills could possibly be the level of a chunin, you have to pass the chunin exams in order to be one whether you possess skill or not. I look forward to seeing your performance here at the Village Hidden in The Leaves."

I came home happy from today's battle exhausted and hungry. What awaited me for my arrival was my summoned dog, Kizu. Even though Kizu could go back to his world of dogs originally purposed for the Inuzuka Clan, he wanted to be by my side for some reason. Kizu was a dog of 4'11'' while I, myself is 5'7'' in comparison to size. His primary color is black and secondary color is brown-tan, and with a coat that can withstand any weather condition like snow, rain, etc. Hearing and smell is his specialty like all other dogs but he excels far greater than them. His bloodline of the family has traits such as erect, pointed ears, speed, power, and ability to see well in the dark. The best of all about him is that he's soooo cuuute! He's still young like a puppy entering the winding teenage stage yet; no matter how you look at him he's so adorable with those brown, gleaming eyes of his. So after I gave Kizu his food, I began to make teppanyaki as a side and hot and sour soup with rice. After dinner, I took a quick shower and went to bed. Man, the heat from the soup and the taste still lingers with the taste of steamed fish, and the warm taste of the satay beef I added to my teppanyaki.

The first day of my life as a kunoichi has begun by meeting my group! I heard that in Konoha, usually groups are arranged as three with one girl and two boys each. That's the problem, if they're problematic guys I've met the past two years since I was thirteen, I wouldn't cooperate easily. If they were cute guys, I'd be feeling uncomfortable just by the habit of talking to people in the eye. As I waited outside the office waiting for my teacher of the group and my other teammates, I noticed a group walking up to me. There was a faded, blonde, long-haired girl in purple, a guy with a ponytail and the headband tied around his arm, and a fat guy who needs to workout more and get a better sense of dressing up.

" So I hear that you're the talk of the town," started the blonde," You creamed Ebisu, one of the proctors in your battle, and made it as a genin without having to spend years of school with the little kids. Good luck, you're gonna need it because you'd probably won't last long, and Ino's the name and the two are Shikamaru and Choji."

" Tell me about it, man this is such a pain in the butt," said the exasperated Shikamaru," What's the big deal about her? So she beat Ebisu, big deal… he probably went easy on her."

" You got that Shikamaru," said the fat, piggish, slob (yes, I'm pissed right now… 'sorry to those Choji-lovers out there') of what you call Choji," This girl probably has nothing in her…"

" Let's go boys!" Ino called out.

As they walk away past the doors leading to outside, with an anger vein popping on the top right of my forehead fuming with infuriation, I stomped my left foot onto the floor. The shock from my foot to the floor chased after the snobby team underground and encircled underneath them. In a second, the ground from the cobblestone bridge gave and the team fell in the river underneath the bridge. I can hear their yells and cries of shock past the glass doors inside, laughing to myself in satisfaction.

"So, you're my new teammate from now on eh?" came a male voice from the right. He came out and it was a guy of seemingly the same height and age of 15 as me. He had brown eyes and hair, although the eyes looked like as if it had the eyes of a fox for half the part and he had a part of hair to his right then left a gap towards the center down of his left. His body was well built and I can tell immediately that he prefers the use of his fist. Part of the reason was that the headband somehow perfectly fitted, wrapped around his left wrist. He had a sleeveless, loosely collared shirt with tan shorts.

"The name's Akushi (A-koo-she) Natsuke (Naa-tsu-kay) of the Natsuke Clan," introduced Akushi," But it is preferred that you can call me Natsuke, it's sounds more better."

" 'Kay, my name's Shina (Shee-na) Nakamura (Naa-ka-mura)," I said in response.

" So I see we can all get along?" asked out a female voice," I will be your teacher from now on, I'm Atsuki (Aa-tsu-kee) Katake (Ka-tah-kay)."

It was my new teacher as said and a guy of 16 with the height almost the same as my teacher. Atsuki-sensei looked about 5'12'' and the guy looked about 5'10'' if the two stood next to each other. Atsuki-sensei had long, dark purple hair with a bunch of it tied in a ponytail in the back. Her bangs parted from her left with her headband showing, and her eyes were the same color. She had a scarf somehow loose on the top half and the bottom tied snug and securely. No matter how you look at it in any angle you won't be able to see her mouth or the end of her nose. Dressed in a manner of a light beige vest hanging down until below slightly at the waist, dark-clothed fishnet sleeves starting half-way towards the elbow to the wrists covered with gloves, and with darker beige shorts ending at the knees.

I learned that the guy next to Atsuki-sensei was Long Shizukaze, supposedly from a clan that they fight with hand-to-hand combat but mainly use and specialize in charms and talismans. Long had raven black hair grown long to be tied into a braid almost halfway of his back, and his bangs hanged loose but not like his face was covered. Although his torso or waist may not look like it, his arms and legs looked fortified fit. He also wore a high collared, sleeveless oriental shirt of forest green and gold trim. A crimson red sash was wrapped around him figured that it was concealing his pouch full of talismans. As we all talked and discuss of things, the day would end when bits of snowflakes blew with the wind in the night of summer.


	2. Chapter 2: NatsukeJust Who is That Girl

**Author's Note: **By the way, depending on which character's name you see in the chapter will be the story told in their point of view. If you don't see anyone's name then it's just third person view. Lastly for those readers who found this story under the first character name as the Fourth Hokage, there's a reason for that but it won't be revealed any time soon.

Natsuke: Just who is that girl?

**Yawn**! I'm so sleepy, it's getting late at night, and I'm so hungry I can die on the ground. Yep that's me, Akushi Natsuke, one of the Natsuke Clan's pride… hungry on the street… feel like I can beg for money… and hope something exciting can happen…

"I told you! Pay your meal and leave!!" the voice of a woman shouting at a famed restaurant with a bookstore connected to it.

"But pretty woman… can I just pay you with my body?" A drunken-sounding man proposed.

"No means no! Now please pay and leave!" countered by the woman.

I checked to see what was the commotion about and what do you know? It's my new teammate, Shina Nakamura, in trouble with a drunken man who's too stupid to even pay. Seems like it's getting ugly by the second… the man just called out his little group of henchmen into the restaurant. Crap! Three of them pinned her to the wall… there's no way she would be the kind to let that happen. But then again, you can't really do much to those morons, she pinned off the ground and if she tried to fight back she'd probably cause major damage to the surrounding. Plus, I don't see her armed with anything of the sort, might as well jump in.

"You know, if you don't cooperate with me," the seemingly leader started," you wish you hadn't mess with me to ruin your precious face… I'm taking you with me for some fun… OWWWWWWWCCCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Actually, she's staying and you're going," I stated behind him. I took him outside where there was a little landscape to go with the restaurant.

" Who do you think you are?!" the man, now out of his drunken state, shouted in remark," I'll cut you up then her next! Don't mess with me, as I am one of the great sages' son."

" Well apparently, Wadoco-mochi, you're banned from this village long time ago," a young man spoke, coming out of the shadows," As for your disguise, you're pretty pathetic coming back here to be a shinobi."

A man of around 25, and it was a man I've heard of… Kakashi Hatake. As I was just standing there dumbfounded, the bridge between reality and dreamland was broken as Kakashi said he could handle the situation. I ran off with Shina to a part of the quiet city, but… Shina was still pissed at "Wado-baka" and so she shifted up a bit of powdery dirt to her fingers. What I couldn't imagine next was that she was mumbling something incoherent to me, and the next thing I knew was that she snapped her finger emitting a streak of lightning at the perverted leader's rear. He was crying so loud like a girl, it attracted a city's block of people to the sight.

"What's up with you?!" I shouted without thinking," What if you've been kidnapped?!"

"Hmph! That guy deserves it," Shina talked back," Besides, I'm not going to just stand around to let him have his way like a helpless girl."

I can't believe this girl! She speaks without thinking, she thinks she's some tough person who can take on tough guys, and she's so d??? loudmouthed! At first I think of her as a typical shinobi with some talent but come on! I mean—What?! —Ummph?! **Swack**!

"I can't believe you! Yuck!" she shouted," I don't care if we knew each other for a long time but you **kissed **me!!"

"It was an accident, god!" I excused while wiping the saliva off my mouth," That drunken guy pushed me!"

"Forget this… Goodnight to you!" the fumed girl said, turning her back and walked back home.

While I was walking back… well actually I was stumbling, still flustered from the moment. Actually, her kiss wasn't sloppy… it was actually dry but not chapped dry. It actually… felt good? So good that I… oh my god! I can't believe I'm thinking like this I mean come on; I just met her and—arrggh! I can't take this anymore; I have to cool my head off. As anyone could imagine, me… all face in tomato red… animated-like steam coming out of my head embarrassed like an onsen (hot springs).

(Coming from the house)

"Hey Natsuke what's up? Did you kiss a girl? Ooooooohhh!!" a pesky girl of what I like to call my older sister, Sashime.

"Hell no! What gave you that idea?!" I shouted at her.

"One, because it's written all over your face… **literally**,"

What?! Oh great, my sister's reveal hidden justu…

"Two, because your face is all bright tomato red and with almost visibly-looking steam coming out of your head," Sashime said slyly. **Slam**! I shut the door behind me in my bedroom, hoping to escape my evil sister's clutching words.

I took a bath, brushed my teeth, and washed my face… could I really? Nah! It would never happen in a century between her and I. As I go to sleep tossing side to side I keep hearing my dang, bastard, son of a b neighbor partying again with his sluggish friends. **Crack**!

"Keep the f???ing noise down! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" I shouted, throwing an empty, sake bottle left from my dad on my balcony to the opened window. All it took was a throw of a sake bottle, the sound of the broken glass, and the thundering roar of my voice to silence the entire apartment. By the way, I was never charged for doing this kind of thing because I've been doing this since I was 13. The villagers even gave me the nickname "The Lion" for my voice to silence them. Even the local authority needed anyway to shut them up, except for senseless violence.

"So how was your little love night," Long said.

"What are you talking about? I never had any little 'love night'" I said, faking it.

"It's written all over your face… with Shina Nakamura I suppose?" Long said," The daily bird of our family said so with its predictions."

"Just shut up… sometimes I swear you're my evil sister's distant cousin," I said, exhausted from last night.

" Okay people! Gather up and let's discuss today's first mission," Atsuki-sensei said, who just came… along with Shina," Hey Natsuke, why's your face all bright, tomato red? Some love affair…?"

"Yeah Natsuke, some love affair you had with a girl?" Shina pretended to let the "predator" lurk on me.

"No and could we just get started now?" I said as I was trying to avoid the situation. The mission is something about getting ingredients for a top chef while fending off some possible enemy ninjas…


	3. Chapter 3: More Ramen Please!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and characters' names will appear next to chapter numbers, but not every. The characters' names are meant to display their part of the main story; some as side stories. Apparently, there are some symbol errors in some parts, so I'm learning about that through the hard way when I see it on my other story, On the Same Page.

* * *

Chapter 3: More Ramen Please!

Another day, another "crappy" (by Shina) D-rank mission for Shina, Natsuke, and Long. What happened to Atsuki? Well, she's off on her 25th date with another guy… and want to know why her 25th? "I catch you being sleazy with that **camera** of yours, and you'll lose the ability to see through those lenses!" a threatening voice said. Yes, her past 24 dates ended up with the exact/similar situation just like today. On this bright, sunny day was the day the date would be food to Atsuki's summoning sharks. Other past dates ended as the first and last for them in an unfortunate ending. Only a guy named Kakashi lasted up to a month, but the date/breakup didn't end in the same way. Jonin duties came in the way anyway so the couple stuck as strictly friends. The unfortunate endings could come in her past **23 **dates on these kinds of days: Sunny, cloudy, thunderstorm, snow, hot weather, minor hail, or windy blowing-towards-45-degrees-and partly-cloudy. The worst would be in the rain during the thunderstorm, and that was the fate of 8 men. The lightning really did bring out her inner demon; so demonic she can be called as the lightning and thunder goddess. Such as to her demonstration of channeling lightning/thunder into her hand and release it. Her nickname stuck as the "Goddess of Lightning-Thunder Atsuki" because of these chaotic reactions to the general audience of men reading porno, even some married men from time to time from convenience stores.

"What was that?" Natsuke asked," and why do we have to **wash dishes**?"

"We need to rack up enough credits in order to move up the rankings," Shina explained," And about that it sounds like sensei…"

"It is… She just sent a man to his death on the planks…" Long said, calmly drying the dishes.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I can see it…" Long said in a neutral manner.

"You know what Long? I don't even want to know…" Natsuke said in an exasperated tone; so exasperated an animated sweat drop would appear on the top left corner of his head facing his face.

Atsuki finally came in to check upon the process and found clean plates of white aligned on the shelves. She was about to dismiss them until the chef/owner of Ichikamaru jumped in for another favor.

"Um, I'm sorry to bear this burden on you but if you will," the chef said nervously," Can you please do just a **few **more **minor **jobs for my restaurant?"

"No way--!" Natsuke was suddenly cut off as he exclaimed.

"Sure, we'll do it for you," Atsuki said nicely," You three, start doing the jobs!"

So then the three genins took out the trash, cleaned up the appearance of the restaurant, helped as waiter/waitress in serving food, and a minor job asked one after another. Atsuki just stood there and agreed to have her group of genins to do the service, and enjoying a cup of tea. Three hours have passed and it's 3: 25 pm in the afternoon with Natsuke the only one collapsing to the ground. Shina was tired and a bit breathless from the chores, but managed to stand without showing signs of weakness. Long just stood leaning against a wall looking like he just stood there before. "Man! If I hear one more 'job' to do, I'll run away far from this place!" Natsuke said in anger," What is that commotion?" Shina and Natsuke looked out to see four people, those who seem to be Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"Hey, aren't that man sitting over there is Kakashi?" Natsuke asked.

"You're right Natsuke, it's him again."

"What are we going to do now Shina?" asked Natsuke," That blonde-haired kid is ringing the bell like crazy to order."

"Hey, hey! Come on, I don't have all day!" Naruto shouted," I'd like the house special super-sized please! Come on, isn't there anyone?!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it Natsuke," Shina said in an assuring manner.

She then used a transforming jutsu to disguise as Ayame, the worker at the restaurant. The now brown-haired girl walked out like nothing happened and took Naruto and the others' orders. When she came back, she looked like she sprinted through a war zone. Apparently it's 10 super-sized servings of house special ramen, and two normal servings of ramen. '_I can't believe those two guys would eat so much! Plus, on top of that, they're both so fricken skinny!_' Shina thought. When the food was served Natsuke noticed there is an aura of sadness as in broken of Kakashi. '_Oh my god… I said I'll treat them but this is going to cost me more than my expenses…_' Kakashi thought glooming in such a manner. Naruto and Sasuke was too busy to notice Natsuke, Sakura is too busy trying to break up the fight, and Kakashi's head is hanging down to notice him.

"You know what Sasuke?" Naruto said," You may be a hotshot at many other things but the one thing you can't do is out-eat me! I've won the ramen eating contest 3 years in a row!"

"Dream on Naruto, I can blow you away with something like this in minutes," Sasuke said in confidence.

"Okay then, let's begin! You're going down you bastard!!"

As the contest begun, only Natsuke and Shina could only watch oh so close, to watch the two guys duke it out. The two watched in disgust as they see Naruto and Sasuke scarf down the ramen. Not knowingly behind the two spectators, Long noticed and then also watched in disgust with blue lines showing underneath his right eye. He was watching from far away in the kitchen, with a humorous disgust in his eyes and mouth just looking at the eating pigs. Five minutes has passed and Naruto ordered five more bowls, then Sasuke ordered four more bowls. This made (if they finished it…) Naruto's tenth bowl and Sasuke's eighth bowl because Sasuke just caught up after his first. A crowd formed in and around the restaurant to watch two brave, fit genins chewing down on the ramen like pigs. It looked like Naruto won anyway because Kakashi stopped them telling them that they made him broke as it is.

"Ha, ha, ha! I beat you Sasuke fair and square!" Naruto said merrily.

"Yeah, you're a square all right," Sasuke said, it was obvious he was pissed he lost.

"What you said to me bastard?! I ought to throw you off the cliff to the sharks!" Naruto said, now in anger," I—ack!"

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke held their stomachs like they need to go to the restroom. But no… they both started to throw up all over the floor and everyone groaned in disgust. It was a spectacular show to the villagers but they had to leave because of the sight. The chef along with Ayame came back and saw the crap left on the floor. Shina, Natsuke, and Long had to come out and clean it up. This time, Natsuke can't refuse because the chef's in an angry mood. The three cleaned up the mess while the blonde, pink, and black-haired genins argued in the restaurant. After Kakashi paid the huge bill in torment, he finally noticed Natsuke. Kakashi greeted Natsuke and apologizes to him and his group for having to go through this kind of trouble. After the cleaning crew could see the floor again, Naruto and Sasuke came back about to talk to Kakashi. Before they could, they threw up on the floor again and somehow, the vomit looked bigger than before…

"Ugggh… I don't think there's anything left to throw up," Naruto said, groaning.

"That's… it…! Get… the hell… out…!" Natsuke gritted his teeth.

-End of the day-

"Good job you guys," Atsuki said," Thanks to you three we made a lot of dough and now we're promoted to C-rank missions in one day!"

"…"

"Wow that's amazing."

"Nnnggh! No more petty jobs!" Natsuke exclaimed," I want to beat criminals to pulp! Washing dishes is no way for a ninja like me!"


	4. Chapter 4: DUE: Driving Under Emoism

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or its characters except Shina, Natsuke, Long, and Atsuki.

**A/N: **Sorry this series has taken a long pause. I am flushed away with cramming everything and trying to get my finals study guides all done. Another reason was that I was sucked into trying to finish a week segment for another story of mine.

* * *

Chapter 4- D.U.E.: Driving Under Emo-ism

A pair of legs ran as fast as they could away from Konohamaru's gang. Breath became out of line and guts are squeezing in against each other from the pressured velocity against the stomach. Akushi Natsuke's light brown hair was blown all the way to the back, and Natsuke himself jumped into a ditch in front of the oak tree.

"Darn it! Where's that Natsuke?" Konahamaru said, disgruntled and said," Where is he? We need his information on that hideout."

"Maybe he disappeared," concluded one of his friends.

"Man! Oh well… guess we'll have to wait later," Konohamaru said in a defeated expression.

Crawling through the ditch and coming up to a pile of rocks, Natsuke tapped on the rocks with his fists. A young boy emerged from the rocks, which he pushed away. Each looked around to see if anyone was following and then began to crawl into the tunnel. Natsuke carefully placed the rocks back in a tight pile and worked his way down on a ladder.

"What took you so long? The construction workers are getting restless with the delay."

"Sorry, sorry. I was on my way until Konohamaru's gang accosted me," Natsuke shrugged in an embarrassing position. "All three of them started asking questions so I had to try and lose them."

The two walked through a tunnel which had the ceiling dug high enough so anyone can walk upright. Instead of sunlight at the end of the tunnel, there was an underground village in function and still building itself up. The Natsuke family was a powerful and wealthy family just like the Uchihas or the Hyugas. During the family's pastime, any member of the family would all have the same pastime in common. That pastime was to train or "make use" of their muscles. The underground village construction was part of their pastime and a considerably favorite one for any Natsuke. The effort put into the arms and legs to create buildings and shape them with materials other than the earth, is really the creative strength of the mind and body of the Natsukes. The progress of the underground village is halfway built underneath Konoha and halfway built underneath the outside territory of the village.

"Okay guys, I'm here," Natsuke greeted the workers.

"About time… We're waiting for your ass to be hauled here for the test run," said the impatient Sashime, Akushi's older sister. "Now that you're here, can we please start the inspection on the slide?"

The slide undergoing inspection is the newest entrance to the village. The underground village is right now a private place with invited members. The Natsuke family also allows some families to move in due to possible overpopulation in some areas, but the village is mainly a hidden club in a sense. To avoid suspicion and to make the village a "normal-looking" one, a wide and tall building covers the giant spiral slide. Why are there windows on it if people can look through it? Many construction workers said of their proud work to be only seen through telescopes to peek through the windows. Security cameras were installed to monitor any possible infiltration, criminality escapes, or problems on the slide. Workers specialized to the only the slide, inspects any kind of errors everyday for 3-6 hours—3-8 or more hours if any damage is critical.

The slide is ridden by carts that slide down on it, and when the carts stop they are brought back up to the beginning. Latest technology at their current time allowed the development of elevators just for the carts. Any criminal or suspect attempting to climb up the slide can do it if they wanted to get run over.

"How's the slide functioning?" Natsuke asked.

"Well son, it's doing fine right now," replied his dad," All we need to do is look into the windows and cameras to do a check-up."

"Sir, Head of The Natsuke family, look at this," a construction worker said.

"What's the big deal? It's just a normal person riding down the slide," Sashime said, with a puzzled look.

"Yes madam, but look at him in audio too…"

The screen showed a teenager with some black eyeliner around his eyes. He raised his arms up and shouted gibberish with a happy face. But the face turned upside down as he put his arms down.** "Dammit! Can't this damn cart go any faster?!"** the teen complained. He took out a knife (somehow just there…) and started to jab into the slide's sides. The cart went exceedingly faster than at its limits and then went straight down to the end of the track.

"Holy moly! He's going to go straight down through the tracks!" one of the workers shouted down at the end of the tracks.

"Natsuke, take a look at what's going to happen next!" Sashime yelled as she picked up her binoculars she brought along.

The cart flew off of the ramp and hurled towards the building in front of it. The cart and the guy crashed into the building head on while many of them stared in shock.

"Ouch… that is the most craziest guy I've ever seen," Natsuke said.

"One of you workers," Natsuke's father said," Get down and call the ambulance."

"Well dad, what should we call this?"

"Call what Akushi?"

"This crime the guy did… I mean he did happen to vandalize the slide with his knife. He also destroyed one of our carts in that building along with his head."

"You're right, but there's no name for this kind of crime. The only name is vandalism…"

"How about D.U.E.?"

"D.U.E.?"

"Driving Under Emo-ism because he just happens to look like an emo."

"Okay, whatever you say… but it's not like it'll happen multiple times for it to be a crime name."

---- 3 weeks later… (And several more accidents since the first D.U.E. accident)----

"You know what Akushi? We'll make D.U.E. a legal crime name."

"Head Natsuke and Natsuke Akushi-sama, what should we do about this D.U.E. issue?" an inspection worker asked," At this rate, we'll have to close down the slide and give a huge renovation along with tighter security."

"Have you guys even tried to use a brake system?" Natsuke asked with a concerned look.

"Of course, you're a genius Natsuke-sama! Why didn't we think of that?"

'_Because you guys couldn't even bother to use your heads, and think of a brake system like **all **of the other transportations made?_' Natsuke thought as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
